un-Frozen
by BenevolentDCC
Summary: Arendelle is threatened by the unseasonable weather. The snow is melting and Elsa's powers are no longer responding. December 24th is approaching and without snow the celebration will be ruined. Can Anna and Elsa find a way to bring winter back?
1. Pt 1

un-Frozen

BenevolentDCC

Author's Note: This is my first entry of this genre. It is a bit taboo so if you aren't into that please move on. All characters herein are 18 years of age or older. I claim ownership only to the material herein and not to the story of Frozen.

I desperately want you to vote on this entry. I want your votes to be honest, but please, please, please vote. I would love to hear your comments about the story as well. It has been fun to write, but nothing is as fun as hearing from my readers. I hope you enjoy this tale.

Unseasonal Warmth

Winter had come to Arendelle. Well. . . the season had arrived, but every day it looked more and more like the snows would never fall. The fjords [pronounced: f-yords] were dangerously close to rising from their beds as runoff from the mountain snows raced to the valley. The people of Arendelle, though busy with preparation for the yuletide celebrations, knew that if the unnaturally warm weather continued floods would deliver the country to a watery grave.

Young men and women walked together through the town beneath the castle. Children played happily with toys and trinkets they had been given to keep them out of trouble and out from underfoot. The merry pre-festival atmosphere was charged with an undercurrent of anger, hurt, and feelings of abandonment. The adults looked to the castle for answers and though the doors were no longer closed, the lips within were.

Silken banners of icy blue and white decorated the streets and houses. The warm winds danced playfully through the decorations as if taunting the honorary winter colors. The people tried to keep their spirits high, but one resounding thought beat within their minds. The Queen could fix this problem, she had the power. Why wasn't she doing anything about the dangers they faced? Where was Queen Elsa in their time of need?

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Anna exclaimed nervously. "What are we going to do?"

"Anna, please." Elsa shushed. "I'm trying to focus."

"But Elsa, if winter doesn't arrive soon the fjords will flood the city."

"Anna, I know. I'm trying."

Elsa extended her hand and closed her eyes. She focused on the crisp crunch of snow as it was walked upon, the soft drift of snowflakes falling from the sky, the fog created as warm breath meets the frigid air. She exhaled feeling the flow of power travel her veins. "Come on. Come on." She whispered to herself. She tightened her muscles as hard as she could and filled her mind with iridescent crystalline structures. "And. . . NOW!" She shouted.

Anna drew in a sharp breath of excitement, then, a groan.

Elsa opened her eyes. "UGH!" Elsa released her frustration through clenched teeth. "I just don't get it. Before I froze things without wanting to do it. I almost cast our town into eternal winter. Now, I can't freeze anything."

Anna looked at her sister nervously.

"Anna, I don't know what to do. Modranicht [pronounced: moe-draw-nick-ed] is approaching. The winter solstice and we have no snow. The winter element is crucial to the yuletide celebration. Mother's Night . . . "

"I know." Anna took Elsa's hands in her own. "We will figure it out. I promise. I'm here with you."

"I know. I know. I'm . . . oh, Anna. I think I'm just stressed about my first yuletide celebration as the Queen. Especially with the. . . "

"Queen Elsa," the advisor, Franz cut in.

"Yes Franz?"

"We have several issues to attend to in the town."

Elsa blanched.

"Wha-wha-what I mean," Franz stammered, "is that there are several non-winter, er, um, not snow related. . .Not not snow but rather unrelated to snow or the season or the festival or cold." Franz dropped his gaze to the floor and stopped talking.

"Speak Franz, I understand."

"The townspeople have some economic concerns," Franz started anew.

"Economics! Kristoff!" Elsa turned to Anna, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears.

"Oooof." Anna exclaimed as Elsa wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I haven't even thought of how hard this must be for Kristoff. He lives off what he makes from his ice business."

"Elsa," Anna started.

"This is terrible,"

"Elsa," Anna prompted once more.

"What is he going to do for food?"

"Elsa," Anna said louder.

"And poor Sven. He must be so hungry."

Anna pulled Elsa close and kissed her on the cheek. "Elsa, stop worrying! Sven and Kristoff are fine. They are MY concern. You are stressing yourself out."

Elsa blushed lightly. "Of course. You're right. Of course you're right." Elsa took a deep breath. "Franz," she prompted.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"One thing at a time. Let's get this done." Elsa allowed Franz to lead her to the council chamber where each item could be addressed. Before she disappeared from the room, Elsa looked over her shoulder and smiled fondly at her sister.

Anna felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe she had come that close to kissing her sister. Not just her sister, but the Queen. Jack would be furious if he found out. But there was no need to worry about him. No one knew how Anna felt about her sister, her secret was safe.

Since she was a child she had looked up to her sister. Elsa was always so graceful, so beautiful, so powerful. As they grew, Anna found it harder and harder to deny the feelings growing within her. She pushed them down, knew that it could never be, but in the farthest recesses of her mind she and Elsa faced the world together.

"Elsa, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Anna sang, " 'Yes' is what I hope you say. My heart is hammering within, don't make me ask again, please don't turn away." The tune reminds her of a song she sang when she was a girl. "I know that we are sisters, and we shouldn't, but I want it more and more! Do you wanna be my girlfriend." Anna let her voice fall. "She will never be my girlfriend."

The song ended as Anna walked back to her room. She thought about many things as her petite feet carried her down the many-times-traveled track to her childhood room. She plopped down on the thick cushion of the bed and breathed in the scents of soap and starch that cleaned her bedclothes. She used her toes to kick her flats off before curling into a ball in the middle of the bed.

Kristoff entered the room, humming softly to himself. He stopped when he saw Anna. He crossed to her in two strides and wrapped his body around her. He had seen her like this before and he knew that it meant she faced an emotional torrent within herself.

"I'm always here for you, my love. No matter what. I want to help. Just tell me what you need." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Hold me?" Anna asked quietly.

"That's all I want to do." Kristoff responded. "Well, not ALL I want to do . . ." He snuggled closer to her, breathing in the scent of her body as she dealt with whatever was bothering her. He wished she would tell him, but he would never force her. Never.

Soon the sounds of soft snores and the warmth of fresh drool signaled Anna's sleep. Even though his arm fell asleep beneath her, he would not move until she woke. He lay beside her, watching her sleep, listening to her breathe. He savored every moment. Especially when her infectious smile would spread across her face as she slept. He loved everything about her.

Elsa helped her people in every way she could. She sat in the gilded chair until her butt fell asleep. She changed her position and sat until she needed to move again. Over and over. All day. Even though they were gracious, even though she did her best to help with the issues of her supplicants, she could see the question screaming in their eyes; why won't you help us?

"Breathe, breathe, breathe. You are doing all you can." Elsa told herself. She could feel her anxiety fading until a man stood before her.

"Queen Elsa." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him well. My name is Jan [pronounced: Yawn] and I have but a simple request."

Elsa met his gaze though her stomach felt as though it had dropped.

"Use your power and prevent this impending disaster."

Elsa could feel the blood drain from her face. Fear flooded through her.

"Please Elsa."

"Please, my Queen."

Cries rose up all around her.

"Elsa."

"Queen Elsa."

"Please, Elsa. Save us."

"Save Arendelle!"

The crowd was deafening with their cries and fears. It crashed upon Elsa like waves against the rocks of the shore.

Elsa held up her hand. Silence filled the hall.

"I have heard your concerns before you gave them voice. I promise you, I will do all in my power to save this city."

"What about your powers?" Jan asked.

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"The ice. You can make winter by yourself."

"You can save us."

"Save us!"

"Please!"

"Please, save us, Queen Elsa."

More waves crashing against the shore, tearing the rock away with every crash. She cringed as their voices echoed and roiled like a living beast in the large room.

She held her hand up once more.

"I promise you that we are working diligently to resolve the issue."

Jan opened his mouth to speak but Elsa held her hand up before he spoke.

"As of right now, my powers are inexplicably unavailable." She spoke slowly and made eye-contact with no one. "When they are within my control once more, I will not hesitate to use them. Arendelle is my home. You," She indicated to all gathered, "are my family."

"Thank you, my Queen." Jan bowed.

"Franz." Elsa addressed her advisor.

"Yes, Queen Elsa?"

"I am done for the night." Elsa informed him. "I will receive no further supplicants today."

Franz looked as if he might advise her differently, but he held his peace. "Yes, my Queen."

Elsa waved to the gathered crowd before she exited the receiving chamber.

She tried to take Anna's advice. Her first Modranicht as Queen and it was looking to be a total disaster. The pagan ritual called for the unity of three women. The Queen, the princess, and a deity. She didn't know what unity implied, but she felt that without her powers there would be little chance of connecting with the necessary deity. She wanted her powers back so that, if needed, she could protect Anna.

Anna. Sometimes just thinking her sister's name would bring a smile to Elsa's face. She kept the secret buried within her, but every kiss, every hug, every loving look shared between Anna and Kristoff filled Elsa with jealousy. Jack knew of Elsa's feelings toward her sister. Being a Guardian, he didn't waste time with judgement or jealousy over his love. Instead he had been very supportive of Elsa.

"Tell her." He had said. His naked body pressed against hers as they lay beneath their blankets.

"I can't just tell her, Jack." Elsa replied. "What if she says no? What if she hates me? What if she never wants to talk to me again?"

"Elsa," Jack smoothed her hair with his hand, "Your sister loves you with all her heart. She loves you more than anything else in the world. Hell, she almost gave her life just to save you. You two are bound to one another forever."

"I can't do that, Jack. I can't put that burden on her."

"You can't keep punishing yourself every time you turn around either. Christmas is coming up, tell her before then."

"Modranicht." Elsa corrected. "Pagans celebrate Mother's Night, not Christmas."

"Whatever." Jack replied. "Tell her before the festival."

"I'll try." Elsa replied.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Jack replied, moving his hand in a circle.

"What?"

"It's from a movie." Jack told her.

"Oh." Elsa replied. Elsa raised her hand and conjured up a large snowflake. She studied the intricate fractal pattern.

Jack had been called away on Guardian business and Elsa had been left to run the kingdom. That was the last time she could remember having control of her powers. The last time she could bend the world to her will.

"The snow melts down on the mountain tonight, floods threaten to drown the town. Voices cry out for many things, but I wish that you were around. Conceal don't feel, don't let her see, be the 'big sis' you always had to be, no way, no how, she'll never be with me. Let it go." Elsa sang her unrequited love song as she walked the empty halls of the castle.

"Let it go." Elsa repeated. "Just, let it go."


	2. Pt 2

Love Is An Open Door

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes. She was captivated by the beauty therein. She ran her fingers through the platinum sprawl of Elsa's hair, shivering lightly at the silken texture. She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled through her mouth. Elsa pulled Anna closer.

"Kiss me." Elsa whispered. "Take me. Claim me. I'm yours. I have always been yours."

Anna's mouth went bone dry as she looked her sister up and down. From her perfectly manicured toes, to the wide flare of Elsa's hips covered by the thin blue material, the swell of Elsa's 36 C breasts rising and falling with every breath, all the way up until she met the gaze of Elsa's captivating deep blue eyes. Anna was speechless. This was everything she ever wanted.

"What are you waiting for?" Elsa asked. "A better invitation?" Elsa raised her hand slowly and undid the clasp holding her dress. She cupped the fabric to her breasts, her eyes half-closed to seductive slits. "I can stop if you want me to."

Anna shook her head 'no'. Elsa smiled. Anna's heart melted with love.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked huskily.

Anna nodded.

Elsa released the fabric from her hold. The blue fabric rippled in magic waves as it slid down the curves of Elsa's breasts. Goosebumps popped up on her skin as the fabric caressed her. Just a few more inches and Elsa's breasts would be free. Anna watched not daring to blink.

"Anna." A voice filled her dream. "Anna, it's time to get up."

Anna opened her eyes and came face-to-face with a sleepy-haired Kristoff.

She yawned and stretched until her back popped. "I was having the most wonderful dream."

"About what?" Kristoff prodded her.

Anna blushed a deep crimson. "Uh . . . I can't remember." She lied.

"Suuuuuurrrrrreeeeeee." Kristoff replied.

Anna blushed deeper.

"Well, Ms. Dream-About-Nobody, it's time for breakfast."

"Okay." Anna replied, running her hands through her messy hair.

"You know," Kristoff added, "after you change out of your wet panties."

Anna's eyes shot open, her blush deepened. "What?"

"You do have a very unique scent." He smirked before ducking out of the room, narrowly avoiding the pillow Anna launched at him.

She could hear Kristoff laughing madly as he raced through the castle. It only made her angrier when her own smile spread across her face. Her hand crept between her legs and she felt her panties; completely drenched. "Darn him." She flexed her fingers over her still throbbing point of her clit. She shuddered pleasantly as her nerves sang of ecstasy.

"Princess Anna?" Franz called through the door. "Are you awake?"

Anna groaned to herself. "I've been up for hours." She responded begrudgingly.

"Should I come back, ma'am?"

"No. I'll be right down." Anna moved her hand from the heat between her legs. "Even if I don't wanna." She said to herself.

Anna made it to the dining room table just as breakfast was being set out. Small conversation filled the room and Anna thought she might be able to slip in unnoticed until Elsa looked up. Anna stopped in the doorway suddenly extremely self-conscious. She felt her cheeks burn as the memory of her dream replayed in her mind. She fussed with her hair hoping that everything looked good. She always wanted to look her best for Elsa.

Elsa was speechless. As always when she saw Anna she was captivated by her sister's beauty. Anna was silly, fun, a free-spirit, and beautiful as the sunset. Elsa couldn't tear her eyes away. Her heart began to beat faster, her mouth watered, and she forgot about her worries as well as the problems facing the kingdom. In that moment, Anna was all that existed.

"She looks unbelievable, right?" Kristoff whispered in Elsa's ear.

Elsa blushed deep crimson. Was it possible that Kristoff knew her thoughts?

Anna's heart hammered in her chest as Kristoff reminded her that others were present in the room. She noticed Elsa's deep blush and hoped that Kristoff had not upset her. She smoothed the fabric of her dress and walked to her seat at Elsa's right hand directly across from Kristoff. He winked at her and she found herself wondering how much he knew.

Conversation resumed and the talks turned to discussions of strategies.

"How are the relief teams holding?" Elsa asked between bites of egg.

"The fjords have risen and are overtaking the banks like hungry beasts ready to devour the Earth." Richter informed her. Richter was head of the workman's group in Arendelle, if anyone could keep the men motivated and on task it was Richter. "The walls we have constructed aren't working. The water seeps through the bottom. I'm worried we don't have long."

"This isn't good." Anna spoke quietly.

"Queen Elsa, if I may?" Kristoff offered.

Elsa inclined her head to Kristoff.

"I don't know if this will work for long, but what if we turned our attention to making the fjord wider?"

Elsa looked to Richter barely daring to let hope shine in her eyes.

"By the Gods! That may just buy us some more time."

"Provided nothing happens on the mountains we should be able to hold the waters at bay. We will still need a miracle to reverse this catastrophe."

"One thing at a time, Richter. Start with the new plan. Immediately." Elsa gave the command and so it was carried out.

Anna looked to her sister. Elsa could smile and engage others so easily. She carried herself with grace, poise, and such otherworldly beauty. How she wanted to be the taste on Elsa's lips. She longed to be the air Elsa breathed, to be the reason Elsa slept peacefully through the night. If only. If. Only.

Elsa rose from the throne and noticed, for the first time, that darkness had enveloped the city. Night had fallen casting velvety curtains over the world. More supplicants had come today. More cries for rescue from the threatening waters. Elsa had reissued the same promise she had made the night before. She could feel the stress of the world bearing down on her. She was glad tomorrow was the 24th. Modranicht brought certain expectations, true, but it did not allow for the receiving of supplicants. That was a relief.

She stretched reaching her hands to the ceiling until her back popped. She carried her tension throughout and could not wait for sleep to carry her away. She felt like a failure before her people, felt that she was letting them down.

She walked with her head down considering the dangers her people faced. As she turned a corner pain lanced through her body as she made contact with something. With her eyes closed she was only aware of the feeling of warmth coming from the object she had collided with; the feeling of warmth and the captivating scent of strawberries. Elsa's heart beat faster as she opened her eyes slowly. Heart stopping green eyes with hints of blue stared back at her. Anna!

She became aware of another sensation: the feeling of her lips pressed against Anna's. She blushed hard. All her desire to experience this moment made her feel light-headed. What must Anna think? Elsa pulled herself from the heap but willed every cell of her body to remember the feeling of those wonderful lips against her own. She opened her mouth to speak. Words failed her. She blushed harder. Her stomach flipped within her and clear thought was impossible.

Anna touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. A tingle still danced across the sensitive skin. She looked into Elsa's eyes left speechless by the event.

Before Anna could speak a word, Elsa turned on her heels and ran, fading into the darkened corridor leaving Anna breathless and wanting more.

"I am madly in love with you, Elsa." Anna whispered to the empty hall.

Elsa closed the door to her room with a thud. She flung herself on her bed and let the emotions run rampant. She wanted to scream, to cry, to release her frustration in a flurry of destruction. Most of all she wanted to go back and kiss Anna again. Kiss her over and over and over until their lips were raw and there could be no doubt in either of their minds how they felt for one another. How she wished Anna would feel for her.

She covered herself completely in the thick blanket. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts go where they may until sleep took her. She welcomed sleep with open arms. She threw herself wildly into whatever dreams she may have just as long as they helped her escape from the embarrassment, abandonment, and hopelessness she felt.

There was only one dream.

"Elsa, don't run. You don't have to hide from me." Anna grabbed Elsa's arm in a firm grasp. "Don't you see, don't you get it?" Anna released Elsa and pulled the top of her own dress open. Above her left breast right over her heart was a design so blue it matched the shade of Elsa's eyes perfectly. The intricate snowflake tattoo stood out in perfect detail against Anna's unmarred skin. "I love you, Elsa. I'm in love with you."

"Oh Anna." Elsa whispered. "It is beautiful."

"Only because it is my symbol for you. I got it so that you would always be with me. No matter what." Anna stepped closer to her sister. The heat radiating from her body washed over Elsa leaving her skin singing with electricity even though they were not touching. Elsa raised her hand and traced the design on Anna's chest. Anna closed her eyes and shivered delicately from the contact.

"Oh. Oh, Elsa." Anna breathed. "I have wanted to feel your touch for so long. Now, I never want to go without it."

Elsa could feel her heart hammering within her. A drum beat calling out her intentions. Anna moved closer to Elsa until their bodies were pressed together. She could feel the swell of Elsa breasts with every breath. She shuddered as she slowly place her hands on Elsa's sides. She opened her eyes searching Elsa's face for any sign of objection. Elsa smiled at her.

"This is what I have wanted Anna. For so long. Just you. Only you. Forever." Tears filled Elsa's eyes. "I know this is a dream. I know you aren't here with me, but until I wake up, please, be with me."

Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's. The warm contact spread through Elsa before settling in her core. She could feel her arousal building as Anna's tongue prodded her mouth seeking entrance. Elsa melted into Anna's embrace. She opened her mouth and breathed in the sweet taste of her sister's tongue. There was so much she wanted to say but in that instant words failed her. So she enjoyed the moment.

"Touch me Elsa. I know you want to." Anna whispered, her breath tickling Elsa's ear.

"More than anything." Elsa replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Anna asked. Anna reached behind her head and released the clasps holding her dress up. She gathered the material in her hands, pressing it to her breasts so that it wouldn't fall. With her free hand she let her hair fall, the auburn strands cascading in a wave around her shoulders. She shook her head lightly and looked at Elsa through half-closed eyes. "I want you, Elsa." Anna took her lower lip between her teeth, making a show of squeezing her breasts. "Now." She pleaded huskily.

Elsa swallowed hard. Her stomach flitted playfully within her as she moved. Her right hand rose of its own accord travelling inexorably toward Anna's breasts.

"Yes." Anna hissed.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and gently pulled causing the fabric to drop to Anna's waist. The flare of Anna's hips prevented the dress from falling to the ground but for the moment it was good enough. There would be plenty of time later.

Elsa gasped when her hand made contact with Anna's skin. The heat radiating from Anna's body was enough to scorch Elsa's palm. The heat flowed through her veins and settled low in her belly radiating through her groin; an insistent pulse she couldn't ignore.

"Anna, are you sure?" Elsa asked. She could feel the hard point of Anna's breast beneath her palm while she looked at the pink nipple of the other hungrily.

"I'm yours, Elsa." Anna replied breathlessly.

Elsa lowered her mouth to the swell of Anna's perfect, perky, 34 B breasts. She closed her lips around the quarter sized point and let her tongue swirl softly to the sounds of Anna's moans.

"Yes, Elsa." She hissed, her fingers running through Elsa's platinum hair. "I'm yours. Take me. Make love to me."

Elsa moved her hand lower trailing the tip of her nails over Anna's tight midsection. She could feel the muscles beneath the skin tensing and releasing as the sensations washed through her sister. She reached Anna's waist, where the material had gathered, and gently pushed the garment to the floor. Anna shivered as the chill of the air wrapped around her naked body.

Elsa stepped back from her sister to take in the beauty of her bare form. Anna's breasts rose and fell with each breath but she did not try to cover her body from her sister. She licked her lips softly and waited for Elsa to speak.

Elsa let her eyes trail from the flawless skin of Anna's face tracing the delicate lines of her jaw and neck. She purred in her throat as her eyes drank in the sight of Anna's breasts. They seemed to be begging for more attention. Still her eyes moved down until they encountered the tiny patch of reddish hair just above Anna's slit. The hair was neatly trimmed and stopped before it reached her velvety lips. Elsa thought Anna looked perfect in every way, from the wide angle of her hips to the tips of her perfect toes.

She stepped closer to Anna as her fear gave way to a new, more powerful feeling: lust. Elsa angled her head and pressed her lips to Anna's neck as her left hand caressed Anna's side. With her right hand she drew small circles on Anna's lower stomach moving slowly down until her fingers felt the first wisps of Anna's trimmed hair.

Anna parted her legs and wrapped her arms around Elsa. Elsa could taste the salt of her sister's skin even as her fingers trailed through the soft strands. Her fingers trailed lower until she felt the liquid heat of Anna's arousal. She slipped her finger between the soft lips and explored her sister's tantalizing sex.

Elsa could feel the muscles within Anna contracting and releasing as they tried to adjust to the feeling of Elsa's invading finger. Anna moaned as Elsa continued to flex the digit within her.

"Yes, Elsa. Right there. More, more. Don't stop. Please." Anna mewled as Elsa kissed and nipped at her neck. She could feel her orgasm rushing upon her. "Oh. Yes! Yes! Keep going. I'm soo close! Soo close!" Anna moaned.

Elsa slid another finger into Anna's dripping opening.

"Oh! Elsa! Elsa! Don't. Stoooooppppp!" Anna screamed as her body gave in to the sensations washing through her. Her knees buckled but Elsa easily held her.

"Anna." Elsa said softly.

Anna looked into Elsa's deep blue eyes. "Yes?"

"That was beautiful." Elsa said.

Anna blushed prettily. "I love you, Elsa. But you have to stop hiding. Let it go."

"I love you, Anna. I have always loved you. More than just in a sisterly way; I'm in love with you, Anna!" Elsa kissed Anna and darkness carried the dream away.

"Work those spades, men. The waters are rising. Your loved ones depend upon you. Break the Earth, spread the bed, we have to hold this disaster at bay." Richter stood atop his make-shift tower observing the progress the men had been making. The water seemed to be rising faster than they could dig. He had to keep their spirits up.

"Hansel?" Richter called out. "Show Jorge how to get better leverage where he stands. Come on men! The mountain snows conspire against us, her snows melt and race for us even at this moment."

The sound of shovels sliding through dry Earth filled the air. Metal scraping against stones buried beneath the surface of the ground was enough to make Richter grind his teeth. The torches they had barely cast enough light for them to see what they were doing. In just a few short hours these men would greet the morning of Modranicht with sweat on their brows and dirt caked to their clothing. If they could hold off disaster it would all be worth it.

If.

Such a large word. In its two letters it carries the hopes of men and women throughout the world. Tonight, these men would work themselves to death all for the possibility "if" provided. So much energy being poured into something that could ultimately fail anyway.

If.

Modranicht was a day meant for family, for love, for fun. These men should be celebrating in snow laden streets with the ones they loved more than life itself. Instead, they fought for their lives and the lives of everyone in the city who slept while these men struggled with nature.

"I hope Queen Elsa figures something out. I hope for all our sakes that she can find a way to bring winter back." Richter swore to himself as fear of failure took hold within him. "Please, to all the Gods I ask you, please, please, please, help us. Help her."

Anna woke to the feeling of sheets sticking to her skin. It was stifling. It was never stifling in the castle. Never. The feeling of sweat on her body, the heat pouring from Kristoff as he slept, all of it was too much to bear. She had to get out, had to find a breeze somewhere.

She freed herself from the clutches of the bedclothes and put on a simple dress and shoes. As she stepped into the hallway she could have sworn she felt a breeze. It wasn't unheard of for a draft to be felt in the stony halls, but an outright wind? She lifted a few strands of her hair and could just barely see the strands moving in the phantom gusts. It seemed to be coming from deeper within the castle.

Confused and curious, Anna let her feet carry her down the hall heading farther and farther into the castle. She passed through the various corridors of the castle until she reached the spot where she and Elsa had collided. The memory of the unintentional kiss still burned on her lips. She didn't think she ever wanted anything as much as she wanted to feel that contact again.

She followed the breeze down the hall following in an echo of the footsteps Elsa had made in her flight from the kiss. At least, Anna had her answer. If Elsa ran from an accidental kiss she would never want anything more than that. It was almost enough to make Anna cry.

The breeze grew stronger as Anna neared Elsa's room. She could feel fierce gusts wrapping around her. The wind, once cool, was nearing arctic temperatures and Anna could feel her skin prickling with goose-flesh. She shivered.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she noticed the shining blue light flashing from beneath Elsa's door. The gusts and blasts of cold air were coming from within. Anna was elated; Elsa had gotten her powers back. She opened the door without knocking only to find Elsa still asleep. The room was covered in ice. Snow blew in heavy drifts along the far wall and the window was an opaque pane of white.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, lightly shaking her sister. "Elsa, wake up!"

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa moaned. There was no denying the moan. Her deep blue eyes met Anna's green stare. She blushed.

Anna swallowed hard. She felt like she could lose herself in Elsa's eyes forever. The memory of Elsa running from the kiss, however, brought her back to reality.

"Elsa, look!" She indicated the room around them with her hand. "It's frozen, all of it. You did it!"

"What?" Elsa looked from one ice covered object to the next. "Jack?" Elsa called out.

"Elsa, stop."

Elsa rose from the bed. "Jack Frost? Show yourself if you are here. We don't have time for games. Arendelle is in trouble. Jack?"

"Elsa, stop. Jack isn't here. I came into the room while it was happening. You did this! Your power must be back." Anna jumped merrily, spinning her sister in circles until she was breathless.

"Anna, wait." Elsa tried. "Anna, stop." Elsa spoke again. "Anna. Anna!"

Anna finally looked at her sister. "What?"

"Don't you think we should test this before we celebrate?"

"I don't need a test, Elsa. I saw it."

"But, I need a test, Anna. What if I can't control it? What if this just happened while I was asleep? Maybe it doesn't mean anything. We won't know until I try to use it on my own."

Anna looked crestfallen. "You're right." She looked into Elsa's eyes. "It is wise of you to want to test it before we go further." Anna perked up. "So, try to freeze something."

"Okay." Elsa took a deep breath. "I hope this works." She whispered under her breath.

Anna watched enraptured as Elsa closed her eyes and held her hand, palm out, in front of her. Anna held her breath and. . .nothing happened.

"UGH!" Elsa screamed her frustration at the wall. "I don't understand. What do you want from me! What. Is. It?!"

Anna went to her sister and wrapped her arms around Elsa. "We will figure it out. I promise."

"How do you know?!" Elsa screamed. "How can you have such faith when there is no reason, no proof? All I have done is fail. I'm still failing!"

"Because," Anna started.

"Because, why?" Elsa retorted.

"Because I'm," Anna faltered, "I'm, I-I-I, I love you. I have faith in you because I love you."

Elsa's face softened. "I'm sorry, Anna. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's okay." Anna replied.

"You forgive me?" Elsa asked.

"I do. You're my sister." Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "You can't keep carrying this fear, Elsa. It will kill you. Let it go."

Elsa stopped. The echo of the words from her dream. She turned to Anna. "You're right. I have you. That means I can do anything, right?" Elsa asked.

"Right." Anna replied, a smile dancing in her eyes.


	3. Pt 3

This story is rated M for graphic sexual content! If you are under 18 or find sexual content offensive, turn back now!

Modranicht

Anna and Elsa stood in the shallow drifts of the mountaintop. The ground beneath their boots was soaked with water from the still-melting snow. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand tightly in her own.

"Are you ready for this?" Anna asked, looking into the all-consuming darkness of the cave.

"Yes." Elsa stood up straight, her will solidified.

"Is this the right place?" Anna asked.

"Yep. The cave at the top of the north mountain." Elsa looked around. "This has to be it."

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"The instructions said that the Queen and her blood must enter the cave to face the fears she holds within."

"Every year?" Anna asked.

"Every year." Elsa replied. "Fears can change, but they never go away. The Queen must enter every year so that she and the one closest to her can receive council about these fears."

"From whom?" Anna, once more.

Elsa kept her lips sealed. She didn't want to worry Anna with the prospect that they were supposedly meeting a deity.

"Heads up!" A familiar voice called out.

Anna turned just in time to see a snowball barely miss her head.

"That was close." Olaf said.

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed. "This is where you've been."

Olaf looked at Elsa. "Elsa sent me here when things started melting. Since my flurry disappeared, this temperature of this mountain has been the only thing keeping me solid."

Anna looked at his body and could see little droplets of water moving across the surface. Olaf was melting.

"What are you two doing?" Olaf asked quietly. He didn't seem too bothered by the fact that he would soon be a puddle.

"We have some business to take care of in this cave." Elsa replied. "Alone."

"Oh." Olaf replied. "So, I can come?"

"Olaf." Anna chided. "You have to stay out here, ok?"

"Okay, Princess Anna. I'll stay here."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Ready, Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded her head and the two entered the cave.

Mildew. The sound of dripping water. Darkness. These were the elements which made up the cave they had entered. The cave they were directed to enter. Anna wrinkled her nose and tried to breathe through her mouth but the smell seemed to permeate everything it touched. It went beyond smell and became a living entity. She tightened her grip on Elsa's hand. They had walked, Elsa estimated, about 200 meters before they encountered any deviation in the cave. Here they could see a hint of firelight flickering lightly on the wall. They turned the corner and both drew in sharp breaths.

The tunnel opened into a cavern decorated with all manner of symbols and artwork. An altar stood on a low platform and two torches burned with bright flames. Anna felt she could stare at the flames forever. Red and orange, and touches of green, swirled merrily around one another in an ever changing dance.

"Elsa, it's beautiful!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa found herself nodding her head in agreement. It was indeed beautiful. They walked deeper into the room and studied the altar, wondering at its purpose. Elsa found an inscription carved into the stone at the foot of the stone platform.

Elsa read the inscription:

Gathered here, are we three. Love above all, and me, and thee. Entered as two, but leave as one. We face our fears, and fear's undone. Entered as two, leaving separate still? The wounds you bear, no time will heal.

"Well, that doesn't sound very good." Anna looked around. "I thought there would be something here to help us. Some book with great advice in it. Something, ya know?"

Elsa read the words to herself once more. She could feel her fear building within her. The inscription seemed to call her out. To her, the words read clearly. This was supposed to be the moment. This was where she needed to reveal her secret to Anna. She just prayed that she wouldn't be wounded as the tablet suggested.

"Anna." Elsa began.

Anna turned to her sister. "Yes?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Richter! We can't dig fast enough. The waters are rising wildly. We need to get back to town. We have families we need to warn!"

Richter knew the men were right. The fjords were rising faster and faster. More landscape of the mountains was visible than ever before. The final moments had come. They had worked all day and still there was no way to save the town from the imminent destruction.

"Forgive me, Queen Elsa." Richter looked to the sky. "Gods I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Richter! We need to move now!"

"Alright, men. Put down the tools. Time for plan B. Evacuation."

Too much time had been wasted focusing on the riverbeds. They had failed to notice that water downstream had escaped the confines of the surrounding Earth and flooded the town. They trudged through the shallow flood with panicked steps. Too many people, too little time.

They reached the town just as a fresh wave of water slid into the homes of their friends, neighbors, and families. Richter could feel his spirits fall. He knew in his heart that this would be the last time he ever gazed upon Arendelle.

"What are you waiting for, ladies? Get these people moving!"

"Anna." Elsa started again. She could feel her voice choking in her throat. The prospect that this was the moment she lost Anna in her life made her want to break down and cry.

"Elsa, what is it? I'm here." Anna took Elsa's hand. They were standing so close together than Anna could smell the scent of honeysuckle on Elsa's skin.

"I'm, well," Elsa fidgeted with her hands, wringing them as she fought with herself. "I need to tell you something, but I don't want to hurt you. Or lose you."

"Elsa?" Anna asked. She looked at her sister with clear confusion. "No matter what you say to me, you could never lose me. I('m in) love (with) you." The unspoken words tore at her, but she dare not speak them. Not after what had happened in the hall.

"Anna. This isn't like anything I have ever said to anyone." Elsa turned away from her sister. "There is nothing I could do to prepare you for what I have to say."

"So, just say it." Anna replied. "I'm here for you. Always."

"I hope so." Elsa replied. "I hope so."

"Sound off!" Richter called. The water was up to his waist now even though they stood on the high side of the city.

"Hansel, here and accounted for. I have three families with me. All adults and kids are accounted for."

"Jorge, here and accounted for. I have five families with me. No members missing."

The roll-call went on until twenty of the twenty one men were present. Only one person was missing. Well, make that one person and a reindeer. Kristoff still had not reported back.

A last minute addition to the fjord teams, Kristoff had been invaluable in helping the men coordinate their actions. Richter liked the man and knew on good authority that he and Princess Anna were an item.

"Where is Kristoff?" Richter called out.

"He took the houses near the shore."

"Alone?" Richter called back.

"Alone." The man replied.

Not for the first time that day, Richter swore to himself.

"People smell better than reindeer, Sven don't you think I'm right?" Kristoff sang to the people gathered in the crowded loft. The water had risen too quickly to do anything other than have the families come together in the highest point. The attic.

He could tell from the panicked looks on their faces that the children were not being soothed by his song. He sang anyway. He prayed to anyone listening that he get to see Anna again. He didn't think he could live without her. He knew he couldn't live without her.

He looked down from the attic as the water rose again, devouring another step. Soon it would be upon them. Soon there would be nowhere left to go.

"Anna." Elsa studied her sister. The fall of her hair, the concerned look in her beautiful eyes, the joy and wonder she embodied to her very core; these were the things Elsa wanted to remember in case Anna walked away.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"I'm." Elsa looked at the toes of her shoes. "in."

Anna's eyes opened wider by the word.

"Love." Elsa looked up into her sister's eyes.

"With." Hopeful green orbs willing the words to flow. Deep blue eyes uncertain of what is to come.

"You." Silence.

Elsa looked down. She waited for the storm to strike, waited for her sister to tell her how disgusting she was. She waited for the wrongness of it all to be explained to her. She knew exile waited for her just beyond the mouth of the cave. And yet.

Anna stood in place. If Elsa had looked up she would have seen the shocked smile spreading across her sister's face. Anna smiled until her cheeks hurt. Had Elsa really said that? Had her dream become reality?

"As a sister?" Anna asked.

"No. Yes, I love you as a sister. But I love you beyond that too. I'm in love with you the way you are in love with Kristoff. I love you with all of my being. I'm jealous of every touch shared between you and Kristoff because I want to know that feeling.

"Elsa." Anna spoke softly.

Elsa cringed at what would come next.

"I'm in love with you, too."

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I know this is too much. But,"

"I'm in love with you, too."

"I shouldn't have said anything, don't worry, you don't have to respond."

"Elsa, will you stop!" Anna said with exasperation.

Elsa stopped her trail of words.

"Look at me." Anna commanded.

Elsa looked at her sister.

"I'm in love with you, too." Anna spoke loudly and clearly.

Elsa's eyes opened wide with shock. Joy danced in her eyes. Tears filled her eyes, but did not fall.

Anna pulled Elsa into her arms and captured her mouth in a devouring kiss. All the passion, all the want, all the need she had felt for her sister fueled this kiss.

The tears in Elsa's eyes fell leaving wet trails on her cheeks until they froze on her skin.

Anna released Elsa. The kiss left her breathless, but when she exhaled the small cloud of fog made her squeal with joy. She noticed the glass-like tears on Elsa's cheek. Elsa's powers were returning.

"Elsa, there is so much I want in this moment. I can't even begin to tell you how much we are not leaving this cave very soon. First, though, we need to get you outside and fix this winter problem."

"What do you mean, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Your powers are back for real this time. You can do this because you really have me."

"Anna, I don't know," Elsa started.

"But, I do. Try?" Anna asked. "For me?"

"I will try anything for you?" Elsa replied.

"Anything, huh?" Anna asked with a smile on her face.

"Anything at all." Elsa replied, licking her lips sensually.

They raced to the mouth of the cave and gasped in horror at the continuous flow of water from the mountains. Arendelle was being buried beneath the water. Fear filled Elsa once more for she knew that if her powers failed her now, Arendelle would be lost.

She had almost given in to panic when Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist from behind.

"You can do this, my Love." She whispered in Elsa's ear. "I have faith in you."

All at once, Elsa's nerves were calmed. She closed her eyes and pictured Anna's smiling face. Anna's gorgeous green eyes shining brightly as she smiled at Elsa. She allowed herself to feel the warmth radiating from Anna into her. She held up her hand, and exhaled.

Kristoff's boots were drenched. The water just kept rising. He had stopped praying. He ran out of things to say to whatever Gods may be listening.

"Well Sven, looks like this is the end." He hugged his childhood friend, the only being who accepted him for the longest time, goodbye.

"Look!" One of the kids shouted. Kristoff opened his eyes and gazed, mesmerized, as the water began to glow a bright, light blue. "Elsa." He whispered.

All around town the waters were glowing. Bit by bit they became frozen, a hard shell of ice forming only to evaporate away, taking the water with it. Over and over. Again and again. Until Arendelle was no longer in any danger at all. Clouds formed over Arendelle and snow began to fall. Winter had arrived just in time for Modranicht night. The mountains, cast into relief by the moonlight above, sparkled with freshly replaced snow and the temperature began to drop. Elsa had done it.

Kristoff smiled. He knew that Anna had been a part of this. He suspected the girls had finally told each other how they really felt. He had known for a while now. Kind of easy to get secrets from lovers when one of them is drunk. He made a mental note to take Jack out drinking more often.

"You did it, Elsa." Olaf exclaimed happily. "My flurry is back."

"Good." Elsa replied happily. "I couldn't have done it without love." Elsa added.

"Olaf." Princess Anna spoke to the snowman.

"Yes?" Olaf replied.

"We have a very important job for you, if you want to do it?"

"Oh, anything Princess Anna. Anything at all."

Anna looked knowingly at Elsa quietly reminding her that she had made that same promise.

"We need you to stand guard at the mouth of this cave until we come back out." Anna told him.

"Don't let anyone in, okay?" Elsa added.

"You can count on me. I will stand guard like guard has never been stood."

"Thank you, Olaf."

"You're welcome." Olaf replied.

"Oh, and Olaf?" Elsa spoke.

"Yes?"

"Don't come in, no matter what you hear. Anna and I need some time alone."

"Right." Olaf replied.

Anna and Elsa walked back into the cave.

"Probably going to play some card games or something." Olaf said to himself. "Not War though, that's too violent. They will probably play Go Fish."

They had barely made it back to the altar when Anna pulled Elsa into another kiss. It started soft, chaste, but soon blossomed into more. Anna's tongue touched insistently against Elsa's lips. Elsa opened her mouth to the delicious intrusion. She moaned into Anna's mouth and let her body melt into her sister's arms.

Anna gently sat Elsa down on the Altar before kneeling in front of her. She slowly removed Elsa's boots and socks. She massaged Elsa's feet before place a lingering kiss on each of Elsa's toes. The smell didn't matter to Anna. She wanted Elsa to know that she worshipped her with no expectations of Elsa to be anything more than she was.

Anna kissed her way up Elsa's legs, bunching the purple fabric up as she moved. Higher and higher. Elsa's knees were soon revealed but Anna did not stop. Anna could feel her own heart hammering within her, her nerves rattling as she moved further and further with no intentions of stopping.

"Anna. Oh! Anna! I can't even think. Please don't stop, don't leave me like this."

Anna didn't reply, she didn't want to take a moment of her attention away from Elsa. She kissed her way up Elsa's thighs savoring the delicious scent of Elsa's arousal. A musky scent with a touch of sourness, light, like the peel of a lemon. Anna couldn't get enough of the her sister's body. She trailed her tongue languidly up the well-toned legs of Elsa until her nose met soft, delicate skin. Elsa wasn't wearing underclothes. Anna growled in her throat. Low, possessive.

"Anna!" Elsa squealed. "Anna, oh, oh. OH! Yes, right there! More, don't stop." Elsa mewled as Anna's tongue slowly explored her slit from the tight opening to the little bump of her clit. Elsa tossed and twitched as Anna continued to drink her in.

Elsa's flavor exploded on Anna's tongue. She had become a drug that Anna could not do without. She devoured her sister hungrily barely hearing the moans from Elsa over the sound of slurping. Anna brought her hand up to Elsa's dripping pussy. Her skin was perfect, no hair, no stubble, nothing. Anna stilled herself for a moment before sliding her finger deep into Elsa's slit.

"Anna! Oh, my sweet sister. Please! Yes."

Anna could feel Elsa's muscle's squeezing her finger. She knew the orgasm was coming and there would be no holding back.

"Cum for me, Elsa. Let me feel it." Anna hissed.

Elsa went quiet, her body trembling from the feelings breaking upon her.

Anna squealed with laughter as Elsa's orgasm squirted in a stream of liquid against her skin. She opened her mouth wide to catch the next spray. Her hair hung in wet strands against her face by the time Elsa's orgasm receded.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa moaned appreciatively. "Will it always be like that."

"No." Anna said softly. "I'm afraid it won't. It's only going to get better and better."

"Happy Modranicht, Anna." Elsa whispered.

"Happy Modranicht, Elsa." Anna replied. "I love you." Anna snuggled closer to Elsa.

Elsa turned and kissed her sister softly on the lips. "I love you, too. I can't think of a better way to spend December 24th."

(The End)

I hope you all have enjoyed this story. If you have, take a moment and comment. So far, I have heard nothing, very upsetting from a writing community. Please comment. I can't wait to hear from you all.

-BenevolentDCC


End file.
